mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sisterhooves Social
Sisterhooves Social is the fifth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-first episode overall. The episode follows Rarity and Sweetie Belle, who have a crisis in their sisterhood, which is eventually resolved in the titular event.__TOC__ Summary Sweetie Belle makes mistakes The episode starts off with Rarity waking up after being disturbed by the smell of smoke, accompanied by a sound effect of a fire horn blaring and an alarm beeping. After crashing downstairs, she finds out it's Sweetie Belle trying to make Rarity breakfast in bed, already having her burn her parents' breakfast. The unnamed parents tell Rarity that they are going on their scheduled week-long vacation and they're dropping off Sweetie Belle with her for the week. Once they depart, Rarity cleans up the breakfast without even eating it, and decides to make a "proper" breakfast, which Sweetie Belle accidentally flips off the table under pressure from Rarity to garnish the plates perfectly. Sweetie Belle tries to help her sister with various chores, but only ends up making Rarity mad when she doesn't do them properly. Sisters parting ways Disappointed in her inability to do something right for her sister, Sweetie Belle then goes for a walk. On this walk, she finds herself walking into Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom suggests she and her sister participate in the Sisterhooves Social. Sweetie Belle then invites Rarity to the event, but Rarity refuses to go. They then have an argument and Sweetie Belle tells Rarity that they aren't sisters anymore, and that each of them would be better off sister-less. Sweetie Belle heads on over to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack is doing chores with Apple Bloom. Seeing their enjoyment, Sweetie Belle claims Applejack as her big sister, for being more kind and active than Rarity. Rarity's regret Later, Rarity then finds all the chores that Sweetie Belle had done, turned out good for her. When she once again looks at the picture that Sweetie Belle made her, which was her and Sweetie Belle superimposed into a heart made out of sapphires, she realises what she has said and done was wrong. Rarity goes to Sweet Apple Acres to find that she is with Applejack and does not want to be with her anymore. Sweetie Belle says Applejack is her big sister but Applejack refuses, and Apple Bloom gets jealous. The Sisterhooves Social : See also the in-depth section below At the day of the event, which takes place in Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom and Applejack agree that Applejack can be Sweetie Belle's sister for the day. They enter the race together, but Applejack dives into the mud of the first obstacle. Rarity emerges from the mud, wearing Applejack's hat and remaining silent throughout the race, making Sweetie Belle believe she's still racing with Applejack. Rarity's blue eyes are still visible though, as opposed to Applejack's green. They manage to jump over the haystacks, quickly eat the apple pies, and carefully placing their egg from the hen house and into the basket. The two don't win the race, only coming up short of another pair of sisters, but Sweetie Belle says she doesn't mind because she had so much fun. Applejack's hat falls off, revealing a white horn. Sweetie Belle wipes off the mud from Rarity's flank and, after seeing her three-diamond cutie mark, discovers she'd been racing with her own sister the entire time, while Applejack stayed under the mud the entire race and only now surfaced. Sweetie Belle finds out that Applejack, Rarity and Apple Bloom were all in on the plan. The sisters make up, and Rarity offers to go to the spa as a treat, when the rest of girls burst out laughing, thinking Rarity is just joking, even though she insists she wasn't. Epilogue The sisters compose a letter to Celestia together, in which they inform her that, while being sisters is wonderful, it often requires teamwork, sometimes is about compromise, sometimes is about accepting each other's differences, but mostly is about having fun. In the end, they disagree again, over whether it's okay to get one's hooves a little dirty or a lot dirty when having fun. Since Spike is writing the letter he gives them a happy medium of a medium amount of dirty (not too little, not too much, just right), and they agree on this compromise. The event Introduction When Sweetie Belle tells Apple Bloom that she wants to do something special with Rarity, Apple Bloom mentions the "Sisterhooves Social", a yearly event hosted by Sweet Apple Acres, telling her that she and Rarity can compete against other sister teams in different events. Sweetie Belle thinks Rarity would like the idea, but Rarity, as it is held on a farm, rejects it for being "uncouth". This drives a wedge between the sisters and Sweetie Belle goes to stay with Apple Bloom and her family. The day of the event The day of the event, Sweet Apple Acres is decked with flags, tents, and booths. All in all, the event is much like a county fair, with pairs of ponies participate in pie eating contests and winning a blue ribbon, others are bobbing for apples, and others still present their sizable blue-ribbon adorned pig. A horn blows and the ponies gather for the main event. Granny Smith sits in her rocking chair on a stage and uses a megaphone to announce "the big race" and tells everyone to gather at the start line. Five pairs of ponies and fillies gather at the line and wait for the mark to start the race. The race The race consists of several obstacles and challenges in quick succession, several of which are inspired by farm chores Applejack and Apple Bloom do together: *A mud-filled trench, which most ponies go over in a single leap, but Sweetie Belle hops on the mud and skips across. Applejack, who is serving as Sweetie Belle's "sister for a day", falls into the mud and stays there for the duration of the race. Rarity emerges, completely covered in mud and wearing Applejack's hat, and does not speak while running the rest of the course with Sweetie Belle. *Two staggered rows of baskets that must be stepped in, similar to tire footwork agility obstacles. Sweetie Belle hops from one basket to the next, while others walk through them and one stumbles. *A climb over a stack of three crates. Rarity easily reaches the top and pulls Sweetie up after her. *Eating two pies, one per team member. Rarity and Sweetie Belle each swallow theirs whole in one gulp. *Pushing a hay bale past a line marked on the course. *A short run around a turn to the next challenge. *Loading a batch of grape clusters into a vat, crushing them by hoof to fill a jar with juice, and carrying the juice to a stool. Rarity loads all the grapes in one go and flips Sweetie Belle in after them, and Sweetie Belle quickly fills the jar. *Apple tossing, with one team member throwing from a table and the other catching in a bushel. Rarity jumps on the table's end to catapult them all to Sweetie Belle, who easily catches them with the bushel on her head. *Picking up eggs from a chicken coop and carrying them out to place in a basket. Rarity and Sweetie Belle maneuver nose-to-nose to balance their egg between them. *A final stretch of hurdles. Rarity and Sweetie Belle place second, coming up just short of the finish line in their attempt to slide over it. Competing pairs Some of the names noted below are placeholder names, and aren't mentioned in official material. *Applejack and Sweetie Belle, from the start line to the mud trench (green neckerchiefs) *Rarity and Sweetie Belle, from the mud trench to the finish line (second place) *Berry Punch and Applecore (white shirts with light blue trim; first place) *Sparkler and Dinky (blue neckerchiefs) *Cloud Kicker and Alula (pink/purple baseball caps, purple cloth tied around one foreleg) *Golden Harvest and Noi (green headbands) Quotes :Rarity: in sleep Oh... Are those sweet... carrot... pancakes I smell? gasp Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider. sniff Ahh, and the smell of... smmmoke... smoke? Smoke?! Smooo-screams. :Rarity: sniff I didn't know you could burn juice. :Rarity: Hmm... let me guess. Applesauce? :Sweetie Belle: 'Nope. Toast! :'Apple Bloom: What's 'uncouth'? :Applejack: It means 'uncivil'. You know, bad mannered? :Apple Bloom: belches :Applejack: Exactly! :Rarity: As Celestia is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again! :Applejack: Bein' sisters is like... apple pie! You can have amazin' apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together can you have a perfect apple pie. :Rarity: herself But apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly, dry mess. :out loud I know what I need to do! I just hope it isn't too late! :Apple Bloom: ...ONE. DAY! :Rarity: Us. I did it for us. You see? We are apple pie! :Sweetie Belle: 'Huh? :'Rarity: 'I'll explain later... :'Rarity: Sweetie Belle, what am I going to do with you? :Sweetie Belle: Oh, we could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, have a pillow fight... :Rarity: That's not what I meant! :Sweetie Belle: Oh. : Gallery :Sisterhooves Social image gallery Trivia * "Sisterhooves" is a portmanteau of "sisterhood" and "hooves". * This is the first episode where only two of out the six main ponies appear, and the first in which Twilight Sparkle doesn't appear at all. * This the first episode with a friendship report where Twilight Sparkle is not present during its creation. * Rarity paraphrases the famous line from the 1939 film Gone with the Wind, "As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again!". *The line spoken by one of the sheep that Applejack was herding is similar to one from the 1995 film Babe, spoken by a sheep being herded: "All a nice little pig like you need do is ask." *Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents appear for the first time in this episode. *In an animator oversight, Berry Punch appears to be both competing in the race and watching from the audience. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need improvement